Steven Universe The New Threat (Vacation Special)
by Cobalt Shunsuke
Summary: This takes place after Steven Universe The New Threat. This is the Vacation Special that some people asked for. If you haven't read the first two storys you should.
1. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe The New Threat (Vacation Special)**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Vacation Drama**

 **(This takes place after Steven Universe The New Threat, you should read it to know what I mean. This is the Vacation Special that some people asked for.)**

It's been a few days since the Cluster had been destroyed and everyone left to do their own thing.

"Man things have been pretty slow around here since Garnet said everyone needs a vacation." said Steven on his bed out loud to himself.

He starts think about what Shun told him.

 **(Flashback)**

"Wait where are you and Amethyst going?" asked Steven.

"We're going to travel all around, and eat food from all around." said Shun.

"You're going to do that for a month?" asked Steven.

"Course not we'll do that for a few days and I'll make sure we start training." said Shun with a smile.

"I'll be bored without you guys here." said a sad Steven.

Shun rubs his head and says "I'll visit once in awhile don't worry." with a smile trying to cheer up Steven.

 **(End Flashback)**

Steven walks outside and go's to funland arcade. He played a few games when Connie messages him "I'm at your dad's car wash, ready for our first date."

Steven headed over their. And they start their date. "Where should we go first Steven?" asked Connie.

"We can go to funland, then eat some donuts, and watch the fireworks." replied Steven.

They do the following, while holding hands. The fireworks are going off and Connie tells Steven "I had a good time tonight, thank you Steven." She said moving closer to him

"You're my girlfriend so I want you to be happy." said Steven with blushes on his face.

Steven and Connie's move closer as they kiss for the second time. The next week was good they got even closer, he ran into Pearl, and Garnet a few times back at the Temple to.

This day was different Shun warped to the Temple looking quite sad and passes Steven giving him a quick "Hey Steven" and walking out to the beach.

Steven follows him as he sit on the sand next to him looking at the water. "How's it going Uncle Shun? Where's Amethyst?" asked Steven.

Shun responds with "I don't know we had a small fight and she warped somewhere." in a sad tone.

"She'll get over it." said Steven trying to cheer him up.

Shun looks at him and gives him a faint smile. Then the water started to open a big hole and out came Lapis holding a bag full of fish."

"Steven great to see you I brought fish to eat later." said Lapis seeing Steven then noticing Shun "Hey Shun where's Amethyst?" She said flying over to them.

"We're on bad terms right now don't worry about." said Shun with a less sadder tone.

"Lapis that bag looks heavy you should let us carry it." said Steven.

Lapis flying up and down saying "What makes you think this is heavy?" asked Lapis.

Shun gives a quick smile "You're not fooling anyone. Give me the bag I'll take it inside." said Shun gesturing her to hand him the bag.

She hands him the bag and they head towards the Temple. At the door before they go inside the warp pad activates and Amethyst comes out. Her and Shun make eye contact for a second and she quickly looks away and heads for her room.

Shun drops the bag and runs inside to stop Amethyst from going inside her room. But the door closes right before he could talk to her.

"Amethyst come on let's talk about it." said Shun banging on the door.

He stops after he sees it's pointless and heads over to Steven and Lapis who are in the kitchen. He sits next to Lapis and has his head on arms moaning. "Do we need to talk?" asked Steven getting ready to cook the fish.

"No give it time and she'll be willing to talk." said Shun lifts up his head.

Lapis places her hand on back "Don't worry their are plenty of fish in the sea." said Lapis trying to cheer him up with a bad fish joke.

He let's out a little cuckle "Ha nice try with the fish joke. But I believe we can work this out." said Shun with a faint smile.

"That's good think positive." said Steven frying the fish on the pan.

After the fish is done they begin to start eating. "So Steven what have you been doing lately?" asked Shun eating his fish.

Steven takes a sip of water and says "Connie and I started dating. We also started hanging out more."

"How about you Lapis?" asked Shun.

"I traveled with Peridot then we went our separate ways doing our own things." responded Lapis.

They finish eating and Steven went to bed. "Amethyst, Steven left food for you on the table. I'm going to go out for a while." said Shun hoping Amethyst will at least eat.

Shun about to walk out the door is stopped by Lapis "Would you mind if I come with you?" asked Lapis.

"Why not?" responded Shun as they walk to the board walk.

They walk in silence for a while, till Shun ask her if she wanted ice cream. She agreed and he bought her some ice cream and sat down on a bench looking out towards the water.

"The moon's reflection on the water looks the same as their first time I slept in the Temple." said Shun trying to start a conversation.

"Looks pretty" said Lapis with nervous tone in her voice licking her ice cream.

"Why did you want to come with me?" asked Shun licking his ice cream.

"It's be.. because their is a gem I have a crush on." said Lapis with blushes on her face.

"Is it Peridot" said Shun taking a wild guess.

"No I just think of her has a friend." responded Lapis. "And I won't say who it is." added Lapis with blushes on her face.

"Their our seven gems on our team, not counting you. Let me guess three that could be you crush and if their wrong say so and if I guess right don't lie and say I'm wrong." said a curious Shun.

"Okay only three guess." said Lapis still blushing. "Their is no way he will guess, after the three there's still four gems to pick from." thought Lapis to herself.

"Lapis not matter what I guess I'll know who you like." he said with a grin.

"How will you know that." asked Lapis. "And you have to guess right." added Lapis.

"Lets see 7 gems, can't be Ruby or Sapphire, and you said Peridot is just a friend. That leaves 4 even if I guess 3 wrong, I'll know your crush." said Shun with a smile.

Lapis had an oh crap face on "Let skip the questions." said Lapis trying to avoid the questions.

"Amethyst?" said Shun quickly.

"No" responded Lapis.

"Pearl?" asked Shun.

"No" responded Lapis starting to blush hard.

"I think I know who it is but I'll just say the wrong answer. Me?" asked Shun laughing.

"Yes" said Lapis looking down with her face all purple.

 **What happens next? What will Shun say? Follow and leave a review. Stay tuned and find out. How was the the first chapter of Vacation Special? Pm me and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven Universe The New Threat (Vacation Special)**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Forgiveness**

 **Last time we left off Shun and Amethyst had a fight and now Lapis tells Shun she likes him. Want to know what will happen? Keep reading.**

Shun stops laughing and stands up with his hands in a freeze pose "Lapis I'm flattered but I'm with Amethyst and..." said Shun but got interrupted by Lapis putting her finger on his lips and wrapping him in her wings.

"Shun, why not give us a chance? I've liked you since you saved me from Jasper." said Lapis moving in for a kiss.

"Lapis please stop. I don't want to make things worse with Amethyst." said Shun trying to convince Lapis to stop.

A rock is thrown at them, causing Lapis to let go of Shun. They look in the direction the rock was thrown from and see Amethyst "What do you were doing Lapis?" asked Amethyst.

"I was just trying to show Shun a new move." Lapis said trying not to be attack by an angry Amethyst.

"Yeah I'm buying that." said Amethyst throwing a barrage of rocks.

That distracted Lapis enough to for her to Crystal Impact her in the stomach and knock her out.

"Glad you came I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't…" Shun said but stopped talking when Amethyst gave him a dead eye look.

"You're not off the hook either." said Amethyst with a serious voice.

"Hey I was the victim here and…" but got interrupted by Amethyst wrapping him in her whip.

Amethyst pulls him down to his knees and says "You idiot" She began to cry "You're mine don't forget that." She said while hugging him.

He untied her whip and hugged her back "I'm sorry, I love you don't forget that." he said starting to cry also.

Their lips collide and kiss for about three minutes and remember Lapis is knocked out. "What should we do with her?' asked Amethyst.

"Let's just take her back to the Temple and leave her on the couch." responded Shun.

Shun carries Lapis bridal style back to the Temple. He places her on the couch. "Guess I'll sleep on the other couch tonight." said Shun walking over to other couch.

"No you don't" said Amethyst wrapping him in another whip. "You're sleeping in my room tonight." She said pulling him into her room.

"I would probably complain about being dragged, but you saved me so I'll just listen to you." said Shun in a sleepy voice.

 **(In Amethyst's room)**

Amethyst makes her whip disappear and her and Shun sleep on the same garbage pile. The next morning Shun wakes up and sees Amethyst cuddling him.

"No point trying to fight it, better just wait until she wakes up." thought Shun to himself. 10 minutes later Shun smells Steven is making pancakes.

He stands up but Amethyst is still holding on tight. "Two options stay her till she wakes up or walk out like this." Shun thought to himself. He just decided to walk out the way they are.

Garnet is sitting down in the kitchen, while Steven is making pancakes. Lapis is still knocked out on the couch. Garnet turns her attention to Shun "Looks like you two had a fun time last night." said Garnet adjusting her shades.

Shun blushes and says "It's not what you think, we were just sleeping in the same room. And I woke up like this." walking over to the kitchen table.

"You were both sleeping in the same room. Does that mean you made up already?" asked Steven flipping the pancakes.

"Yeah we did" said Shun with a smile.

"Did anything else happen last night?" asked Garnet. "Cause I heard some noise coming from outside in my room." She added.

"Well Lapis tried to kiss me that might have been the noise." responded Shun moving Amethyst to his back piggyback style so he can start eating his pancakes.

"WAIT WHAT?" asked Steven and Garnet in unison almost dropping their forks eating the pancakes.

"Yeah *chomp chomp*" said Shun eating his pancakes. "Amethyst stopped it, and that kind of explains Lapis passed out on the couch." he added.

Amethyst starts to wake up and notices she on Shun's back. "Hey Shun I'm to lazy to move. Feed me from you back." said Amethyst gesturing him to feed her.

"You can eat like a normal person." he protested.

"Come on, I saved you, and I let you sleep in my room." She said trying to make him feel guilty.

"Fine. But don't drop any food on my back." said Shun starting to feed her on his back. "This is really embarrassing." he thought to himself starting to blush.

Lapis wakes up and walks over and sits next to Garnet. "Morning everyone." said Lapis trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

Steven is the only one that says good morning back. "Lapis, you, me, and Amethyst have to talk about last night." said Shun, causing Amethyst to jump off his back.

"Woah! Why do we need to talk about it? She tried to kiss you, and she knew we were going out." said an angry Amethyst.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I feel awful." responded Lapis.

"We're all a team and we have learn how to forgive each other." said Garnet jumping into the conversation.

Steven didn't want to get involved so he just continued to eat his pancakes.

"Okay Lapis, Amethyst I know a place we can talk." said Shun grabbing both of them on his shoulders and warping to the tombstone at the Gem Battlefield.

 **(Tombstone at the Gem Battlefield)**

Shun puts Lapis and Amethyst on the floor. "What's the big idea?" asked an angry Amethyst.

"I would like to know also?" added Lapis.

"This is were i come to give my old comrades their respects. So I'm begging you two don't fight here." said Shun.

They both agree and they start to talk. "I like you but I only think of you as a friend." said Shun trying to sound sympathetic.

"I know it's just that I've never had a crush and I didn't know what to do." said a now sad Lapis.

"You don't go around stealing someone's boyfriend." shouted Amethyst.

"I know what I did was wrong. But I thought if someone loved me I'll have a meaning to live." said Lapis with tears starting to come out.

Shun walks up to her and grabs her by her shirt. "You think nobody loves you? And you don't have a reason to live?" said Shun raising his voice with anger.

"Well ...I" said Lapis but interrupted by Shun.

"Someone doesn't love you? The team loves you, Steven loves you enough to free you from a mirror, and Peridot loves you for being her only friend from homeworld." said Shun lowering his voice. "I got a reason for you to live. So I won't have to lose anymore comrades." he said hugging her and crying his eyes out.

Amethyst joins in the hug "He's right we love you Lapis."

Lapis begins to cry non stop "I love you guys to" She said hugging them back.

 **(At the Temple at night)**

Steven is sleeping and Garnet is out on the porch stargazing. Lapis warps somewhere else going to continue her vacation. Amethyst and Shun are coming back from getting donuts.

"Yo Garnet we brought you your donuts." yelled Amethyst.

Garnet unfused, Ruby and Sapphire took their donuts. "You shouldn't yell Amethyst, Steven is sleeping." said a concerned Sapphire.

"Wait why did you to unfuse?" asked Amethyst.

"We're on vacation also aren't we?" responded Ruby.

"Can't argue with that." said Shun with a smile.

Amethyst and Shun walk inside the Temple leaving Ruby and Sapphire stargazing. "Amethyst I'm going to bed. Good night." said Shun walking over to the couch.

"You can still sleep in my room if you want." said Amethyst with blushes on her face.

"Looks like we're at the stage were we sleep in one room." said Shun in a playful tone.

Amethyst opens the door to her room. "You don't have to if you don't want to." said Amethyst.

Shun walks up to her "I kind of liked waking up if you at my side." said Shun rubbing her head and still in a playful tone.

 **By now you're probably wondering, where are Pearl and Peridot? They will appear in the next chapter don't worry. Like the Vacation Special follow and leave a like. Till next time stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven Universe The New Threat (Vacation Special)**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 3**

 **We're back**

A few days have passed since we left , Amethyst, Steven, Garnet were playing volleyball. Garnet spiked the ball hard and Amethyst didn't want to get close because of what happened last time.

Shun dived for it hit it up. Amethyst jumped up and spiked it to the other side of the net. "Looks like we won." said Shun wiping of the the sand from his cloths.

The light from the Temple. Steven ran inside and it was Pearl. "Pearl you back." said Steven hugging Pearl.

She hugs him back "Looks like you're excited to see me." said Pearl with a smile.

The other Gems walk inside. "Yo P" said Amethyst. "Hey Pearl" said Shun. "How was your vacation so far?" asked Garnet.

"I'd really like to know." add an eager Steven.

"I didn't do anything special I just watched a bird hatch from an egg." answered Pearl.

"A magic bird?" said an excited Steven.

"No just a normal bird. I also had to help defend it from snakes, foxes, and lots of egg steal swindlers." responded Pearl.

"Why would you watch a bird hatch?" asked Shun.

"To have better patience." replied Pearl.

"What's that smell?" asked Pearl holding her nose.

"Now that you mention it." said Steven.

Garnet smells Shun and says "Shun! Why do you smell so bad?" holding her nose now also.

"What are you guys talking about he smell good?" replied Amethyst.

Shun smells his clothe and quickly turns away "Oh wow I do stick. Must be from sleeping in Amethyst room." responded Shun.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Amethyst starting to get angry.

"Nothing just Gems don't collect smell, but I'm part human and I do collect smell." said Shun trying to calm Amethyst down.

"Anyways you better show." said Pearl pointing to the bathroom.

Shun walks over to the bathroom and opens the door. He turns on the light and sees Peridot. "Peridot when did you get here?" asked a curious Shun.

She stood up "Five minutes before the Pearl showed up. You guys were to distracted playing that volley of balls sport." responded Peridot.

"Well I need to shower so can you get out? Please?" asked Shun.

"Negative." responded Peridot.

"Guess we have to do it the hard way" said Shun cracking his knuckles and walking over to Peridot.

Shun took off her limb enhancers and put them in a blue bubble and warped it away. He next picked up Peridot placed her in the hallway. He then closed and locked the door.

"Hey! Give me back my limb enhancers!" shouted Peridot banging on the door. The shower started so Shun couldn't hear her.

Peridot walked over and laid flat on the couch moaning.

"Peridot when did you get her?" asked Steven trying to find something.

"Five minutes before the Pearl did." responded Peridot.

"What happened to you limb enhancers?" asked Amethyst.

"Well I was in the bathroom, then your life mate came in asked me to leave, I refused. And he took my limb enhancers and locked me out." replied Peridot

"Wait what?" said Amethyst trying not to laugh.

"How was your vacation?" asked Garnet.

"Just went exploring discovered lots of things on this planet." responded Peridot.

Steven found a box full of his dad's old clothes. "Amethyst can you pick the door lock on the bathroom door."

"Sure. But why" asked Amethyst.

"Well Pearl told me Uncle Shun's clothes probably stink also, so I found him my dad's old clothes to wear while Pearl does laundry." replied Steven.

Amethyst picks the lock and Steven swaps the cloths with his dad's old clothes. Pearl takes his and Steven's clothes and starts washing.

Shun comes out the shower "What happened to my clothes?" he asked through the wall.

"Pearl's washing them." shouted Steven their the wall.

Shun comes out of the bathroom with blue pants with a holes in them and choose not to wear the shirt.

"Woah mama you're in pretty good shape." said Amethyst eating some chips.

"You really thinks so." said Shun scratching his head and blushing.

Peridot pokes Shun to get his attention "If your done flirty with Amethyst. Can I have my limb enhancers back?"

Shun summoned a blue bubble and gave Peridot her leg limb enhancers. "What about the rest?" She asked.

"In a minute but Amethyst, Peridot can you two come with me outside?" asked Shun.

They were outside on the beach. Shun whispers to Amethyst and she walks a little farther away from them.

"Why is Amethyst stepping away from us?" asked Peridot.

"Oh that." he said making the bubble more solid "We're just going to play keep away from Peridot." he said throwing the bubble to Amethyst.

They kept passing back and forth. When Peridot was close to getting the bubble on the ground but Amethyst used her whip to grab it before.

Their game was close to ending when Garnet came out of the Temple and got the bubble. "Finally someone reasonable." said Peridot gesturing her to give her the rest of her limb enhancers.

Garnet threw the bubble to Shun "I'll be joining this game to." said Garnet.

"Not you too." argued Peridot running towards Shun.

They got tired and eventually gave her back her limb enhancers. They were all in the living room. "What did you guys do when I was hanging with Connie?" asked Steven.

"Tossing around Peridot's limb enhancers in a bubble for about an hour." responded Shun.

"That reminds me I finished the laundry." said Pearl bringing out the laundry. "I need help folding" added Pearl.

Shun grabs his his clothes and runs to the bathroom and put it on. "Amethyst ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

He walks to her and she climbs on his back. "We have plans see ya" said Shun dashing out of the Temple.

"A simple no would have worked!" yelled Pearl.

When she turned around Garnet warped somewhere else "Looks like we'll have to do." She said looking over to Steven and Peridot.

They started folding clothes "Peridot what have you been doing exactly." asked Steven.

"I have studied some of the inhabitants of a village." responded Peridot.

"What did you find out?" asked Pearl folding a shirt.

"Well, for not having much they do the must with what they got. And they never give up." responded Peridot finally done with her first shirt. "Did I do this right?" asked Peridot show Steven the shirt.

Steven looks at the shirt "No but let me show you how's done." said Steven folding the shirt the right way.

 **I'll probably make this story 5 chapters. Follow and leave a review if you like the story. Till next time stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven Universe The New Threat (Vacation Special)**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Third week**

"Amethyst come on are we really going to argue about this again?" asked an annoyed Shun.

"Yeah, I'll be glad to argue about it again!" shouted back Amethyst.

"If that's the way you feel, I'll leave tonight!" yelled an angry Shun slamming the door and walking out.

"Good! You do your thing and I'll be mine!" shouted Amethyst walking to her room angrily.

A curious Steven who was in the bathroom knocked on Amethyst door to see what's wrong. "Amethyst what was that about?" asked a worried Steven.

"Don't worry about it." shouted Amethyst threw the door.

Steven wasn't satisfied with that answer and went to the boardwalk to find Shun.

 **(At the Boardwalk)**

Steven ask around if anyone has seen Shun. No one has seen him. Steven had an idea so he went to find lion.

 **(Beach outside the Temple)**

Steven got Shun's goggles that he left behind, and gave it to lion to find him. Steven on lions teleported somewhere a bit far from Beach city.

They teleport to a small island with a mysterious cave. "Lion stay here, I'll go investigate." ordered Steven. Lion ignored him and ran inside the cave.

Steven walks in the cave and makes his Gem light up to give him some light. He walks more in the cave and hears lion roaring. Steven rushes towards the noise and walks into a well lit room with lots of stuff.

He sees lion on his side being tickled by Shun. "You tried to sneak up on me didn't you? Feel my wrath." said Shun tickling lion harder. He stops when he see Steven.

"Steven? Let me guess lion brought you?" asked Shun walking over to him.

"Yeah its me. I asked lion to find you." responded Steven. "I also came because heard you and Amethyst arguing." added a curious Steven.

"Sorry if our arguing upset you." said Shun with a fake smile.

"No, I just want to know why are you guys fight again?" asked a curious Steven

"Guess their is no avoiding it. I'll tell you what happened two weeks ago."

 **(Two weeks earlier)**

"Amethyst you gotta try this pizza it's really good." said Shun eating pizza.

"Sorry can't this ramen is really good." said Amethyst finishing her third bowl of ramen.

They decided to go visit the kindergarten. "So any reason you wanted to visit the kindergarten?" asked a curious Shun.

"Just wanted to visit my hole." responded Amethyst.

"Right you were made on Earth just like Steven and I." said Shun placing his fist on top of his palm.

They walk over to the hole and see three scientist scanning Amethyst hole with a weird radar and measuring tape. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" shouted an angry Amethyst running over to them.

"This place is dangerous please leave." requested scientist #1.

"We're looking for signs of intelligent life." said scientist #2.

"We will mine here in this spot to see if it left anything behind." said scientist #3.

"You won't be drilling nothing." said Amethyst summoning out her whip.

She lunged and attack at them. Shun jumped in the way and caught the other end of her whip. "Get out here and never come back!" yelled Shun at the scientist trying to make them leave.

They ran and promised never to come back. "What the hell Amethyst? You know not to attack humans." said an angry Shun.

"Hey you know how I feel about my stuff." protested an angry Amethyst.

"Amethyst you're acting childish. Let it go." responded Shun.

She sent a Shockwave at Shun causing the area around him to explode. Shun jumped out of the way before the explosion.

"Amethyst I don't want to fight you." said Shun trying to calm her down.

She started throwing rocks at him. And trying to attack him with her whip. "Amethyst take this one step farther and I'll start fighting back." said Shun begging her to stop.

She stopped for a moment so he can lower his guard. Next she wrapped her whip around his and pulled him in fast. She Crystal Impact him in the chest and sent him crashing to the wall. He jumped up in the air and was about to Crystal Impact her in the face, but right before he made contact he stopped.

"Sorry I lost my temperature for a moment." apologized Shun.

"I need some space for while." said Amethyst running towards the warp pad.

"Wait Amethyst….." said Shun watching her warp away."

 **(End Flashback)**

"Why are you guys fighting now?" asked Steven.

"I wanted her to start training again. She has been to relaxed lately." responded Shun. "She took it as an insult." added Shun.

"What about you leaving?" asked Steven.

"She said go do your thing and I'll do mine." responded Shun packing some things in a sachet.

"Just talk to her." said Steven.

"Nope she wants to do her thing I'll do mine." said Shun giving lion a treat to open up a portal.

"Where are you going to train?" asked Steven.

"The Arctic I'll be back in two weeks." said Shun walking in the portal.

Lion teleports Steven back to Temple and takes a nap. When Steven walks inside he sees Amethyst eating chips on the couch.

"Hey Amethyst." said Steven walking over to her.

"Yo Steven" She said eating the bag that held the chips.

"Amethyst why don't you want to train?" asked Steven.

"Did Shun put you up to this?" said a ticked off Amethyst.

"No! It's just he told me why you two are fighting." responded Steven. "I think you over reacted." added Steven.

"So you're on his side." said Amethyst starting to get mad.

The warp pad activates and Shun comes out "Hey Steven I forgot my…." he stops after seeing Amethyst. "Hey Amethyst" added Shun.

"What do are doing back here?" said an annoyed Amethyst.

"Just came for my goggles. Don't have to worry I'll leave in a minute." said an annoyed Shun.

Steven handed him the goggle and he walked back to the warp pad. "See you guys later." he said giving a smile. "Amethyst if you want to start training I'll be in the…" added Shun but got interrupted by Amethyst wrapping him in her whip.

"Shut up about training already!" shouted Amethyst throwing him through the door and sending him crashing onto the beach.

She jumps to the beach and sees Shun standing back up. "The hell was that about!" yelled an angry Shun dusting off the sand from his clothes.

"I'm tired of hearing about training." said Amethyst throwing a big rock at him.

Shun summoned out his sword and sliced it in half. "Amethyst if you're looking for a fight you found on." said Shun charging at her.

She tries hitting him with one of her two whips, but he avoid them and punches her sending her crashing towards wall. Amethyst stands back and charges back at him.

 **Wow looks like they're having some issues. Chapter 5 is on the way. Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven Universe The New Threat (Vacation Special)**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Discussion**

 **Last time we left off Amethyst and Shun had gotten into a fight and now it's physical.**

They charged at each other with full force and did Crystal Impact to each other's faces. Shun was sent crashing into the water and Amethyst was sent crashing into the rocks.

Amethyst climbed out and summoned another whip and launched at the water. Grabbing Shun and hurling him in the same spot he sent her flying in.

Steven comes running out of the house "Stop it you guys." trying to get them to stop.

Shun got the whip that was tied to him and froze it freezing some on Amethyst hand. He jumps on the ground and summons out both swords. Amethyst summons both whips again and they charge at each other one final time.

Before they clash Garnet appears in front of Shun with her gauntlets, and Pearl has both spears pointed right at Amethyst.

"What do you two think you're doing?" asked Garnet.

"Look what you did to Steven room!" shouted Pearl.

"He started it." responded Amethyst making her whips disappear.

"We may have gotten a little out of hand." responded Shun.

"You're both going to fix the damage in Steven's room and work out what you going through." said an upset Garnet.

 **(Next day)**

Greg brought over some supplies and goes back to the car wash. "Steven you're in charge are keeping them in check." said Garnet warping away.

"Amethyst rebuild the porch I'll fix the door area." said Shun thinking it was a good idea.

"I got it" said Amethyst grabbing some wood, and nails.

30 minutes later…

"I'm done" said Shun sitting down slowly a bit sore from the fight.

Steven walks over to him "Here you go you've earned a sandwich." said Steven handing him a sandwich.

"Hey why don't I get one?" asked Amethyst whining about not getting a sandwich.

"He finished already." said Steven.

Shun walks over to her "Here I'm not that hungry anyways."

She gladly takes the sandwich and eats it in one gulp. "Thanks" said Amethyst trying to fix the porch.

Shun seis and picks up a hammer and starts nailing. "What are you doing?" asked Amethyst starting to get ticked.

"Just looks like you need some help." said Shun continuing to hammer away.

They finish 15 minutes later. They sit on the newly built porch looking out towards the beach.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." said Steven walking inside.

Amethyst starts to get up, but sits back down after Shun asked her to.

"What do you want to talk about?" questioned Amethyst.

"That fight, what was it really about?" responded Shun.

Amethyst leans against the rail "I want to have fun while I still can." replied Amethyst.

"You think I'm gonna buy that crap!" shouted Shun standing up.

"That's how I feel." responded Amethyst.

"Stop lie in and tell me the truth!" said Shun starting to get mad.

"That's the truth believe it or no…" said Amethyst but got interrupted by Shun turning her around.

He hugged her "I know you're scared and think you can't protect everyone, but you don't have to do it alone I'm here with you." he said waiting for her reaction.

She started crying "You idiot how do you know me so well?" she asked hugging him back.

"It's because I love you." he responded letting go of her.

"Wha...What did you just say?" asked Amethyst wiping away her tears.

"It's told Lapis the team loves her, but I just realized I never told you it. Amethyst I love you." he said waiting for her reply.

"Took you long enough." said Amethyst done wiping her tears away. "I love you too" She said blushing with a big smile.

Steven comes back out and sees Shun's arm over Amethyst looking out at the sea. "Looks like they worked thing out." thought Steven to himself walking outside.

"You guys look happy." said Steven walking over to them.

"We see eye to eye now." responded Shun not taking his eyes off of the sea.

"We're going to get stronger and protect everyone." said Amethyst with a big smile.

"I'll be there also with my shield." said Steven giving back a big smile.

 **(Two weeks later)**

Steven waits in the living room for everyone to show up from where they've been for two weeks.

Garnet comes out of her room "Looks like I'm first." She said out loud to himself adjusting her shades.

She looks over to Steven "Sorry Garnet I was first this time." said Steven with a happy tone.

"If I had to lose to somebody I'm glad it's you." said Garnet rubbing his head.

The warp pad activated and came out Pearl. "Hello Steven, Garnet. How have you two been?" asked Pearl walking over to them.

"Pretty good" responded Steven giving her a hug.

"It been good." responded Garnet.

Steven gets a text from Connie "Open the door." Steven walks over to the door and holds it wide open.

Shun lands on the porch, tucks and rolls inside. "Looks like I win." he said standing up and patting the dust off of him.

"What did you win?" asked Steven closing the door.

"Well I bet Amethyst I could…" responded Shun but got interrupted by the warp pad activating.

Out came Amethyst "Looks like I lose." said Amethyst walking over to them.

"What silly game were you two playing this time?" asked Pearl getting a little ticked off.

"I bet Amethyst I could make it back here first without using the warp pad." responded Shun with a cocky smile.

"Didn't you guys train somewhere far away?" asked Garnet.

"He had a 5 hours head start." responded Amethyst sitting on the couch.

"How did Connie know to open the door?" asked Steven.

"That's an easy one." responded Shun starting to explain.

 **(Five minutes earlier)**

*Knock knock* Connie opens the door "Shun?" asked Connie.

"Conn...Connie can you do me a favor?" asked Shun trying to catch his breath.

"Sure,what is it?" asked Connie.

"In five minutes text Steven to open the door to his room." said Shun running off "I'm counting on you." added he added looking back.

"You can count on me." responded Connie waving him bye.

 **(Back to the present)**

"That makes sense." said Steven now sitting down on the couch.

"Guess we just have to wait for Lapis and Peridot huh?" asked Amethyst sitting up side down on the couch.

"Yes, and then we can get started." responded Pearl standing next to Garnet.

The warp pad activates and out comes Lapis and Peridot. "Hello everyone we're back." said Peridot walking over to them.

Lapis follows Peridot and makes eye contact with Shun. "Hey Lapis long time no see." said Shun with a warmth smile.

"Yes it has." said Lapis with a smile back.

They took their seats and the meeting began. "I want you to have a month off for one reason to not overwork yourselves. But now is the time to return to action, homeworld Gems will come in 3 months. They will attack Beach city to begin the invasion, and then the rest of the world. But our jobs as Crystal Gems is to stop them and foil their plans to destroy the earth." said Garnet summoning out her gauntlets.

Everyone one else summoned out their weapons and waited for Garnet to start talking again. "Just like Rose Quartz did before we will defend this planet from the diamonds." Garnet sticks her gauntlet out to them.

"Lets protect Earth with all our might." said Garnet with a big smile.

Steven is the first to fist bump her gauntlet, then everyone else starts to join in. "The battle may be tough but we can't be stopped because we are the…" said Garnet but got interrupted by everyone saying "Crystal Gems!"

 **Vacation Special is done, but things have only just begun. Like the story leave a review and join me sometime this week or next week when part three comes out. Till next time stay tuned.**


End file.
